Esta vez no
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto no se caracterizaba por ser miedoso o inseguro, de hecho esas dos palabras ni siquiera deberían existir en su vocabulario… pero esta vez era diferente, y él lo sabía... El dolor punzante que atravesaba su cuerpo se lo decía… [One-shot]


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Esta vez no**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Hinata… ―.

― ¿S-Si, Naruto-kun? ―.

―Yo… esta vez podría ser la última vez que nos mirásemos ¿sabes?… ―.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el dolor oprima el corazón del rubio de ojos azules y la joven de ojos luna y cabello negro azulado como la noche lo observa pacientemente.

―Naruto-kun… tranquilízate… todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras ―alentaba la joven.

Pero el rubio sabía que eso no era cierto… Uzumaki Naruto no se caracterizaba por ser miedoso o inseguro, de hecho esas dos palabras ni siquiera deberían existir en su vocabulario… pero esta vez era diferente, y él lo sabía.

El dolor punzante que atravesaba su cuerpo se lo decía…

―No, Hinata, _**esta vez no**_… ―negó él― Se que he cometido muchos errores, hago cosas imprudentes que terminan preocupándote y sin embargo, tú… ―.

―Naruto-kun… no es necesario decir todo eso… ―.

― ¡Claro que es necesario! ―exclamó con agonía― Hinata ―dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas― puede que esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para decirte esto, por eso necesito que me escuches ¿sí? ―.

La joven asintió aún no muy convencida.

―Hinata, tú siempre has estado conmigo, dándome ánimos y haciéndome recobrar la razón cuando la pierdo… me apoyas y alientas día a día, y por ello te estoy sumamente agradecido ―.

Las mejillas de la joven inevitablemente adquirieron un tono carmín ante la profundidad de la mirada azulada.

―Se que al inicio llegue incluso a pensar que eras; una persona oscura, tímida y rara, sin embrago… con el tiempo me di cuenta de que eras una persona confiable, amable y bondadosa, que pese a que aparentabas ser alguien frágil también eras valiente y llena de determinación ―.

―Naruto-kun… ―.

―El dolor que siento ahora no puede ser descrito con palabras, y sé que pronto será la hora de partir… ―apretó sus parpados, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte― pero antes de eso… quiero que sepas algo… se que con el tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero un día, sin darme cuenta, yo… ―.

―Oye, mocoso, ¿quieres dejar el melodrama? ―.

―Solo es una muela, idiota, no te vas a morir por eso ―.

Y hasta ahí llegó todo el discurso de Naruto, al verse interrumpido por un joven físicamente idéntico a él, a excepción de que su cabello era negro, su _querido_ hermano Menma y otro joven unos años mayor que ellos de cabello rojo como el vino y ojos también rojos pero con pequeños destellos azulado, a quien él llamaba; _el condenado_ _zorro_.

― ¡Ah, cállense! ¡Ustedes no saben nada! ―explotó, más hizo una mueca cuando una punzada de dolor llegó a su rostro.

―Si, como no ―bufó Kurama al rodar los ojos.

― ¡Solo déjenme terminar de hablar con Hinata! ¡Esta podría ser la última vez que pueda hacerlo! ―.

― ¿Por qué no fui adoptado? ―mascullaba Menma por lo bajo al sentir la mirada y cotilleos de los demás pacientes que los observaban divertidos.

―_**Uzumaki Naruto, puede pasar ahora ―.**_

La voz de la secretaria se dejo escuchar por un pequeño parlante, haciendo que una sonrisa ladina se dibujara en el rostro de Menma y Kurama.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡No, aún no estoy listo! ―se apresuró a decir Naruto al levantarse rápidamente de la silla.

―N-Naruto-kun… tranquilo, será rápido, ya lo veras… ―dijo Hinata.

― ¡No, no, no! ¡De ninguna forma entrare ahí! ―.

―Tsk, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, idiota ―gruñó Menma.

―Espantas a los demás pacientes, mocoso ―apoyó Kurama.

― ¡Agh! ¡Suéltenme! ―gritó el rubio al verse sujetado por los otros dos― ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ―.

La joven solo pudo encogerse en su sitio, avergonzada al escuchar las risas y demás comentarios de los otros pacientes, así como el llanto y las suplicas de querer salir de otros pequeños niños no muy lejos.

― ¡Hinata! ¡Al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir! ¡Hinata, yo te-! ―.

Pero no pudo terminar porque tanto Kurama como Menma lo golpearon en el estomago y la cabeza respectivamente antes de empujarlo y cerrar la puerta del consultorio con la esperanza de que ahora fuese el dentista quien se hiciese cargo del rubio idiota.

―Idiota ―bufaron los otros dos al unisonó.

―Menma-kun, Kurama-kun… ―ambos se giraron hacia la joven― no debieron ser tan rudos con, Naruto-kun… recuerden, que la muela del juicio no le está saliendo como se esperaba y tienen que operarlo… por eso… por eso, él solo estaba un poco asustado ―.

― ¿un poco? ―dijo Kurama arqueando una ceja con una mal disimulada sonrisa.

―Kurama-kun ―reprendió suavemente a lo que el pelirrojo se limito a bufar y rodar los ojos.

―Míralo de esta forma, Hinata ―habló Menma llamando la atención de la joven― O lo metíamos a la fuerza, para que le saquen esa condenada muela de una vez por todas y así deje de estarse quejando a cada ratos… O dejar que escapara como el cobarde que es y luego tener que seguir escuchando sus quejas por meses ―.

Bien, Hinata tenía que admitir que no era la mejor forma de plantear la situación, pero Menma tenía un punto a su favor.

―pero… ¿era necesario que lo golpearan así? ―cuestionó aún preocupada por el rubio.

―Eh… pues… ―.

―Tsk ―.

―Sí, era completa y obligatoriamente necesario que lo golpeáramos así ―afirmaron los dos al unisonó de forma tan seria que la joven dudo en contradecirlos.

O al menos no tuvo si quiera tiempo de hacerlo, ya que en esos momentos comenzaron a escucharse los estruendosos gritos de Naruto al otro lado de la sala del dentista.

―Naruto-kun… ―musitó preocupada.

Ignorando la sonrisa triunfante de Kurama y Menma.

No, a decir verdad no era necesario que ninguno de los dos golpeara al rubio, pero el idiota estuvo a punto de _decir_ ciertas cosas que a ninguno de ellos les convenía, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia dejarían que el retrasado ese se les adelantara.

― _**¡Ah! ¡No, por favor! ¡Ya no más! ¡Duele! ―.**_

Pero, por ahora, disfrutarían del agradable concierto que aquel tonto les proporcionaba… Nunca antes imaginaron que la visita al dentista fuese tan divertida.

― _**¡Hinata! ¡Auxilio! ―.**_

―Naruto-kun… resiste… ―.

Oh, sí, los dentistas sí que eran agradables.

―_**El próximo paciente es; Uzumaki Menma y después sigue: Yoko Kurama ―.**_

O tal vez no.

…

― _¡Qué alguien me ayude! ―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Si lo sé, como que ando un tanto activa últimamente, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba desahogar un poco el dolor que me consume… Bueno, se que a nadie le interesa saber qué me pasa para decir esto, pero de todas formas lo diré…_

_Hace poco me comenzó a salir la cordal o muela del juicio, si, sé que muchos dirán –no es la gran cosa- y yo también lo diría, pero el hecho es de que, aparte del dolor que me estaba dando, esta "pequeña" muela estaba saliendo de una forma un tanto "peculiar" por lo que tuvieron que tomarme radiografías y al final se decidió que no podía ser sacada como cualquier otro diente, por tanto tenían que operarme para extraerla, no tengo palabras para describir el horrible dolor que represento esa operación (y eso que tenía anestesia) y bueno, ahora ando aquí en recuperación esperando pacientemente el día a que tengan que quitarme los puntos… pero aquí viene lo malo… aún cuando ya me deshice de la que me dolía, ahora ya me ha comenzado a salir la otra y para emporar esto, quitando que otra vez ando adolorida, tanto por la operación como por la nueva cordal, esta "lindura" está saliendo arriba de la que me acaban de quitar y como probablemente tenga que esperar hasta que me quiten los puntos para saber que puedo hacer… digamos que mientras ando como Naruto… Quejándome con todos y a todas horas… lo sé… soy muy llorona (hasta Kurama-sama lo dice… __**-y lo seguiré diciendo, mocosa…**__)_

_Bueno, eso es todo, disculpen el melodrama, pero en fin… siempre he sido así… -haciendo círculos en el suelo rodeada por un aura oscura._

_¡Pero espero que este pequeño one-shot haya sido de su agrado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_P.D._

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
